


Finding lost love

by flowersintheimpala



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Alternative Universe, casdean - Freeform, destiel after highschool, destiel au, one shot destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersintheimpala/pseuds/flowersintheimpala
Summary: This is the story of how lost love is found again.When a new guy starts working at Gabriel's coffee shop, Dean, of course, wants to get to know him.But the thing is - he kinda looks familiar to him...





	Finding lost love

It was a grey, rainy Saturday morning when Dean entered the coffee shop. Thanking the gods above for it being open 24/7 he got to the counter and ordered a black coffee matching his '67 Chevy impala which was waiting outside for him. Still half asleep he noticed the ocean blue eyed man who was taking his order. He seemed to be new. Dean knew all of the stuff, Gabriel whom owned the coffee shop, the little Asian guy named Kevin who worked here to stay in college and Dean's best friend Charlie. "You new here?” Dean asked to start making Smalltalk. He was friends with everyone here so why not also with the new guy? "Yes.", the guy simply stated. _Rude_ , Dean thought. "Just moved here or...?" It was a small town and everyone knew everyone but Dean had never seen this guy before. "Yes.", the guy replied again. It was odd for Dean. Something just seemed so familiar about this guy. "That would make $3, 50." This got Dean out of his thoughts and he realized that he was staring at the guy. _Well, this is awkward_. Had he really been staring at him the whole time? "Yeah, right. Of course, here yah go." He handed the guy his money and got his coffee in return. Dean quickly got out of the shop and drove away to work.

___________________________________________

The next day, Dean again entered the coffee shop and again the blue eyed boy was standing there behind the counter. Dean took a deep breath and walked towards the counter. "A black coffee please.” Dean ordered again. The cashier nodded and started to work. "How come you moved into this small town?" - "Nostalgia.", the guy simply stated. "Okay, well name's Dean by the way. Dean Winchester. Yours?" Dean asked politely but the guy visibly froze. "Dean Winchester?” he asked nervously. "..Yes?” he answered unsure of what was to follow next. "That's an... unusual name." the guy answered. "Well, I don't really think so. There are probably plenty of people named just like me, but okay..." Dean was confused. _What was this guy getting at?_ "My apologies. I haven't told you my name yet. I am Ca...-ody. Cody Newton?" The guy said, unsure of himself. "Nice to meet you Cody." Dean smiled at him, handed him his money, took his coffee and left the shop.

"Way to go, Cassie.” Gabriel said coming out of nowhere. "Shut up.", the Coffee shop boy snapped. "C'mon Cassie. Don't be so rude to your big brother." - “‘am not. And my name is not 'Cassie'. It is Castiel.” Castiel mumbled absently. "Oh yeah? Then why did you tell Dean you were some guy named Cody?” Gabe challenged. "Because I had no other choice. And apart from that I was really nervous." _Odd_ , Gabriel thought. "There was no choice except from telling Dean the truth, but somehow you found another. I don't even know how but you did." There was a pause where Gabriel just kept staring at Castiel quizzingly, probably trying to figure out how he always got himself in situations like these. "Whatever." And with that Gabriel was gone.

________________________________

On Monday Dean entered the coffee shop even earlier then he did normally. "Mornin'.", he greeted Cody with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Dean. What can I do for you?” the boy asked with a gruff voice that somehow sent chills down his spine. _Weird._ "The usual.” Dean just answered and the guy went to work. "So, this is a bit personal I guess, but why do you work here in this coffee shop?” he asked out of curiosity. "I mean like you seem well educated and stuff." That made Cody halt. "I just graduated from university.” he answered plainly. "So what? Are you on serious job hunt or just trying to discover what to do with your life?” Dean continued. "You are very nice Dean, but there are some things you just don't tell some random...” Cody gulped. "Some random stranger." He handed Dean his Coffee. "That would make $3.50." Dean quietly handed him the money, took his coffee and left.

During his lunch break Dean headed back to the coffee shop in hopes of still finding Cody there. But when he got there he just found Gabriel behind the counter. "Whatcha' doin' here pretty boy?" Gabriel asked surprised and with absolutely no shame. "Still not interested." Dean stated plainly. "Cody's shift already over?" - "Cody?" It took Gabe a moment until he realized whom Dean meant with Cody but when he did his eyes widened. "Oh yes, Cody, of course! Yes he just finished and is currently in the stuff room getting ready. If you would wait just a second you'll catch him.” Gabriel answered honestly. "Thanks man.", Dean flashed him a smile. "Anything for a pretty boy like you. And tell Sammich I said hey.” he winked. "I'm sure he isn't interested either.” Dean said sure of himself. Gabriel just smirked. "That's not what he said last night." - "You son of a-", Dean started but was interrupted by Cody's sudden appearance. "Hey Cody!", he called waving his arms into his direction but the boy just looked at his shoes and hurried out of the shop without even calling goodbye. Dean just jogged after him. As soon as he catched up with him, Dean started rambling. "I'm sorry ‘bout this morning. It's just... You seem very familiar and I would really like to get to know you, if that's okay with you." This made Cody stop in his tracks. He took a deep breath before turning around, facing Dean. "Are you serious?" He asked in what sounded like disbelief. "Dead serious. Just... gimme a chance?" Cody hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly. "Alright, thanks. Do you maybe want to join me for lunch tomorrow? I know this awesome Diner me and my-" Dean stopped himself midway "and an old friend of mine always went to when we were younger." Dean sighed and looked down onto his shoes not seeing how shocked Cody looked. "Well..." Cody started. "Why not? Sounds great." He smiled. "Awesome!" Dean stated. "See you tomorrow then!" He winked and was off again to work.

Castiel smiled. _He still remembers me,_ he thought to himself as he continued his walk home.

__________________________________________________

It was when the sun just started to rose high above the small town that Dean entered the coffee shop. “Hey.” He greeted Cody who repeated his greeting in his low voice. “Hello, Dean. The usual?” He added. “Yep.” Cody started making the coffee. “You still up for lunch?” Dean asked hesitating. Cody turned around, smiling. “Yes Dean.” He set the coffee on the counter smiling warmly up to Dean. It made Dean’s heart flutter in his chest. He stopped in his track of pulling out the money. _Flutter?_ Smiling awkwardly he gave Cody his money, took his coffee and once again rushed out of the shop. _What was wrong with him?_

When lunch time arrived Dean rushed to the coffee shop. Cody already waited outside the shop for Dean. They smiled as greetings and walked in comfortable silence to Ellen’s Diner. A bell rang when they entered the Diner. “Dean!” A blonde girl called as soon as she heard the bell and looked over. “Jo!” he called back. “You got company?” Jo asked walking them over to a booth. Guiding him to sit down, Dean answered her with a kind of grumpy _good to see you too, Jo._ The girl just laughed it off. “Hey, I’m Jo. Dean’s cousin.” She introduced herself to Cody. “Hello, Jo. My name is Cody.” Jo squinted her eyes skeptical at him but said nothing. “We’d like the usual, Jo.” Dean fake smiled and winked her off, annoyed by her sudden change in behavior. “So...” he began. “So?” Cody asked. “Tell me about yourself.” Cody blinked at him. “Like what?” he asked. “Like...” Dean began but he honestly didn’t know what to ask. “Like what do you do in your free time? When is your birthday? What are your dreams or what are you trying to archive in life? Something like that.” Cody seemed to really think about the questions before answering. “Well, I like to read, or watch Star Wars in-” he started but Dean interrupted him immediately. “Whoa! Star Wars? Really? That’s like my favourite series of movies ever!” he called. “Yeah, mine too.” Cody answered fumbling with his fingers. “Sorry, continue.” Dean said. “Erm, yeah, and my birthday is on December 24th and I like bees I guess? I don’t really have any dreams or goals to archive. I’m a boring person, sorry.” Dean just stared at him blankly. “C’mon. No goals or dreams?” Cody shook his head. “Seriously? Okay, then why did you come back to Lawrence and work in a coffee shop when you could have stayed home?” “Well, I graduated at Stanford and it got boring there so I figured that I kind of missed Lawrence.” Cody answered truthfully. Dean stopped. _December 24 th, Stanford, Star Wars, missed Lawrence. What the heck?_ But before Dean could ask further, Ellen interrupted them. “Dean! How good to see you. Here, the usual.” She said while placing their order in front of them. “One Burger for Dean, fries for both of you and a double Burger for... CASTIEL!” she nearly screamed. Named boy’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked clearly confused. “How have you been? How is Stanford going? I kept in touch with your parents. Gosh! I haven’t seen you for what now? 10 years at least! Maybe even 15! Oh where did the time go?” Ellen wouldn’t stop babbling, completely unaware of the horrific and confused looks of both boys. When she stopped, Dean just could think of only one word. “Cas?” he managed to ask, voice broken. Cody, or more like Castiel jumped from his seat and run out of the diner.  
And then it all flashed back in front of Dean’s eyes. It was the day Castiel left.

_“C’mon Cas. You don’t have to leave. In like 4 years you are going to be 18. You can stay here and live with my family. Mom and Dad love you!” Dean almost begged. They were both 14 and his best friend for like forever was moving to the other side of the country with his family. “I’m sorry Dean, but I have to. I can’t leave my parents now. Dad is going to be a teacher at Stanford. Maybe one day I can also study there. You know, I always wanted to study at Stanford.” Dean sighed looking over at Castiel. He couldn’t let him go. Especially not since he was kinda in love with his best friend. Castiel was the only person that ever mattered more than any girlfriend or friend or boyfriend he ever had. (Dean is bisexual. It’s a well known and accepted fact.) And if he would let him go now he was almost sure he would never see him again. It broke his heart. “We can still somehow keep in touch Dean.” “But that won’t last forever Cas. You’ll eventually forget about me and find another best friend.” Dean’s voice broke at Cas forgetting about him. “That’s not true. I’ll always think about you. I promise.” Cas looked so hopeful. “Okay.” Dean answered and turned his head back to the sky. And with that Cas turned around, walking over to the car and then he was gone. Not even a goodbye or a hug. They never tried to contact each other in fear of the other one hating them or something. Dean wasn’t even really sure why. He just always guessed._

Dean couldn’t let _his_ Cas go again. No. Without saying a single word he ran after Castiel but he was nowhere to be seen.  
_Think Dean, Think! Where could he be?_ He drove his hand through his hair in despair whilst turning around in circles trying to think of where Castiel could have gone.“God damn it!” He screamed. Without a second thought he ran down back to Gabriel’s Coffee shop. As he entered it, he bowed over, panting. Gabriel sat on the counter and tilted his head smirking. “I...” Dean began still completely out of breath. “Where... Cas... Help!” He managed to choke out before falling over. He really should do more sport. Especially the running part. Sure he had a great body, but that didn’t mean he had to be all sporty and he also worked as a mechanic. That meant he had to have some muscles. “Woah, woah. Easy there, tiger.” Gabe announced as he came to help Dean getting up. “First you gotta need to take a deep breath.” And Dean did as he was told. “Okay, and now tell me, what did you just say?” Gabriel questioned. “Cas. Do you know where Cas is?” Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Not here, why the sudden question?” Dean just looked at him. “Are you kidding me? The love of my goddamn life returned and I just so happen to fail to get it was _really_ him, even though I had a feeling he was special, and he just ran away from me and you are asking me _why the **sudden** question_?” Gabriel’s mouth fell apart. “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked not believing a single word. “It means exactly what I just said. Do you happen to know now where your brother could be right now?” Dean asked with a fake smile. “Ehm... Try that old playground where you would always hang out back then.” Gabriel smiled. Like _really actually genuinely_ smiled. And off Dean was to the Playground. He just had to round the corner and he would be there. But just one little thought destroyed his confidence. _What would he tell Cas now?_ It was a bit awkward that Dean didn’t recognize him, but hey, to his defence, puberty _did hit_ Cas _hard_. He is all deep voice and great body now. Like _wow_. He looks so mature now when comparing to his younger self. Not that young Cas looked bad, don’t get him wrong, but Cas just grew up.He had to stop thinking any further because he sure as hell would get a boner if he kept thinking about Cas and his body any longer. He rounded the corner and there he was, in all his angelic glory sitting under the old weeping willow. Just above his head they’d carved their names into the tree when they were much younger. Castiel Novak had his head in his hands but it didn’t seem like he was crying. More like he was deeply into his thoughts. Dean walked silently over to him and sat next to him. Cas’ head immediately shot up but he wasn’t shocked. He wore a mixed expression between sorrow and guilt. “Hello Dean.” He said in his unusual gravelly voice. “Cas... I’m-” “You don’t have to apologize, Dean. I am the one who made you believe I was someone different. I am the one who left and stopped the contact. I should be the one apologizing.” Then they fell silent. Just sitting next to each other and taking each other’s presence in. After a while, Dean suddenly started talking again. “Why?” he suddenly asked looking Cas straight in his ocean blue eyes. But Castiel just knew what Dean was referring to. “Because I thought you might have moved on from me. I didn’t want you to feel obliged to me Dean.” He looked down on his hands again. “But I didn’t feel obliged to you. In fact I was so damn sad and mad at myself especially about us stopping the contact that I tried to push you out of my life, memories, mind everything. But you just so happened to have left great memories all over the town and so you just wouldn’t leave my head.” It was true. Dean tried his best but he failed. So he made Cas a happy memory and tried to move on but he just couldn’t. He wasn’t able to. Castiel didn’t respond so Dean turned around and looked at their names carved into the tree. His fingers slightly ghosted over it. He smiled. “You remember when we carved our names into this tree?” Cas looked at the names and smiled nodding. “We promised each other to always be honest to each other. Seems like I kinda broke our promise, doesn’t it?” Dean chuckled scooting over a bit to his former best friend. “Seems like we both kinda broke it.” Cas tilted his head in confusion which made their faces getting even closer. “What do you mean by that?” he asked. Dean’s eyes flickered to Cas’ lips for a moment and then back to the ocean blue eyes. “You see, Cas, I have never told you that but I always kinda had a crush on you... Well it _was_ a crush until we carved our names in this tree. At this day I think I fell in love with you.” It was hard but now that Dean had said it and it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off of him. Cas eyes grew wide but before he could say anything, Dean closed the small space between them. His lips on Cas lips. It felt so right until he noticed that the other lips didn’t exactly participate in the kiss. _Shit. Oh shit. Fuck. Cas probably didn’t like him in that way._ Dean pulled away. “Oh, I am so so sorry Cas. You probably do-” Dean started to ramble but Cas put his hand on Dean’s mouth trying to form words himself. “You... you love me?” He asked. Dean nodded his head slowly. “Are you kidding me Dean Winchester? Are you fucking serious?” He called taking his hand off of Dean’s mouth. Dean was confused. What was he getting at? “And all this time I thought this was one sided love.” Cas shook his head in disbelieve. “What?” Dean asked. “I love you too, you Assbutt!” Cas said smashing their lips together before Dean could comment on his ‘Assbutt’ remark. And this was the story of how lost love was found again.  Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little short story! I wrote it like 2 years ago but finally decided to publish it without changing anything on it. So if you could, please leave me a comment with your honest opinion!  
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. English is just my second language..  
> Alright, thanks again!


End file.
